Arthur and the Exclusive Club for Couples Who Fly A Lot
by KandyHawes
Summary: Arthur asks his girlfriend Clara if they can join this club Douglas has told him about leading to an uncomfortable explanation from Martin.


Clara Hudson hummed along to herself as she washed the glasses used by the current passengers in the galley. She had been working, for free, for Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, for nearly a year. Instead of being paid she had a place to stay until she finished school and that was just fine with her Moving in with Carolyn and Arthur had been the best thing she'd done, not only did she not have to worry about the rent, but she also gained some new friends. The ever sarcastic Douglas, poor insecure Martin, Carolyn of course was motherly in her own crass way and then there was the ever present, always happy Arthur. To the majority of people Arthur would be an annoyance, but not to Clara, oh no, for the last six months he'd been so much more to her. Not long after moving into the home she had found herself having a crush on the optimistic 29 year old. A month after realizing this she asked him out for coffee, which actually turned into pineapple juice for him and they had been together ever since, the longest relationship that Arthur had been in according to him. At the time Arthur had seemed a little down about that, telling her that his record was a month. She told him that it was simply because people just could not handle just how amazing he was.

"Clara, can I ask you something?" So lost in the song she was humming, Clara nearly dropped the glass she was cleaning. "Dear lord Arthur you scared me!" Setting the glass down she turned to look up at him, only being just 5'3 meant she had a long way up to look, and she couldn't help but smile at the sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry! So sorry! Next time I'll…yell. No, wait…I'll flick the lights on and off! No, no I've got it! I'll get a kazoo and make up a song! It'll be brilliant!" Grinning, Clara simply shook her head. "Its alright Arthur, really, a kazoo is not necessary. Now what did you want to ask me?" Never knowing what to expect from Arthur, Clara tried to prepare herself for his question. She was not however expecting the question he asked. "Well, I was talking to Douglas, and he was telling me about this club." Not knowing quite where he was going with this she merely nodded and picked up another glass to clean. "He said it was for couples who fly a lot…. Why haven't we joined?" This time she really did drop the glass. She was going to kill Douglas! "Arthur, sweetie, did Douglas explain to you what this club was?" Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "No, no he just said to ask why we hadn't joined yet." It was as she thought. "Well, I really don't think that we should." She said. "Why not? It will be brilliant!" Oh dear lord, she thought. He would think that it's brilliant. "No Arthur, it won't! It is a TWO-person club that GERTI does not have the room for. I want you to go ask Douglas or Martin to explain to you what the club is and then you can decide if you want us to join or not." With a spring in his step he kissed her on the cheek and bounded off towards the flight deck, bypassing the passengers.

Bursting through the door he began speaking without leaving himself a moment to think. "Skip, what's the club that Douglas was talking about?" Looking very uncomfortable Martin squirmed in his seat. "Well…you see, uh." Douglas, who had been trying to hold his laughter, could no longer. "Oh dear Arthur, you and Clara really haven't joined yet? It's almost a requirement for couples who fly a lot! You should ask her." Finding himself slightly frustrated Arthur couldn't help but complain. "I DID ask her Douglas, but she didn't seem to be too excited about it, though I don't know why she didn't just tell me herself." Martin rolled his eyes before answering. "She just wants to see me embarrassed." Arthur, curious as ever pipes up. "But why would you be embarrassed Skip?" An evil grin crept onto Douglas' face as an idea popped into his head. "Well Arthur, its because he hasn't joined yet." Looking confused still, Arthur turns to the now red-faced Martin. "Douglas! Stop nosing around in other people's lives! And besides, who says I haven't?"

"Well have you Skip? Is it a fun club? I bet its fun! Clubs are always fun, well except that one club in school, it was boring!" The very flustered Martin tried desperately to come up with an answer. "Its…. Well, its…Oh bloody hell, Douglas you're right, no I haven't joined, if you must know, and its not something that you probably want to join…" Douglas cut him off at this point. "Oh I don't know about that Martin, its quite fun! Arthur would enjoy it! Most of us do." Carolyn, who unknown to them had been standing there the whole time, chose now to come forward. "Arthur…the club is for people having sex on the aeroplane, in the air. If I catch the two of you having sex on MY GERTI, I will beat you!" Arthur didn't know what to think. Sex? On an aeroplane? "Right Mum, um…don't worry, you'd never catch us. Not… not that we'd be doing it in the first place! At least not on GERTI. Oh god…I'll….I…" From within the galley, Clara, who had heard his rambling could, had had enough. "Shut up Arthur! Stop talking now before you dig a deeper hole!" Arthur clamped his hands over his mouth and a muffled "Yes dear," could just be made out.


End file.
